Problem: Stephanie was assigned articles 24 through 61 for homework tonight. If Stephanie read all of the articles she was assigned, how many articles did she read?
Solution: Instead of counting articles 24 through 61, we can subtract 23 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 38. We see that Stephanie read 38 articles. Notice that she read 38 and not 37 articles.